Don't Go Whistling By My Grave
by Lazy Wonderland
Summary: While trying to get over the recent disappearance of his boyfriend, Alfred thinks his house is being haunted. When he asks his friend Feliciano to help, Feliciano brings someone he thinks will get rid of the angry spirit; clairvoyant Arthur Kirkland.
1. And I Won't Go Whistling In Your Mind

-Sometime in the 1970s-

Alfred hadn't been outside in a while, he supposed it would be good to get some fresh air. Upon opening the front door he realised just how cold it had become. It was November, what did he expect? Maybe hibernation wasn't such a bad idea. He turned to  
grab his jacket off the wall when he nearly took the wrong one. Without realising, he shouted back into the empty house. "Hey, do you wanna come with—"

He stopped short when he registered what he was saying, and who he was saying it to. He swallowed back his mistake. Tugging on the jacket he left the house.

He had only gotten halfway up the dirt track when he bumped into Feliciano. Well, bumped into was an understatement as Feliciano jumped onto him after Alfred spotted him lurking behind a tree. Alfred wondered briefly how long Feliciano had been hiding  
there and why the effort. The dirt track to town stretched out about a mile and you could see where the track converted into regular road and where buildings started to grow.

"I was coming up to meet you when I saw you coming down, so I decided to hide." Feliciano said in a rush. "I haven't seen you out and about lately." The two started to walk together.

"The food in my refrigerator's starting to rot."

Feliciano patted Alfred on the shoulder. "You shouldn't buy food just to let it rot. You need to eat, Alfred. I know it's hard but it's only been a few days and I'm sure he'll come back."

"But what if he doesn't? I'm telling you there's something fishy going on. He wouldn't just leave without a word, would he?" Alfred looked pleadingly at Feliciano, who just shrugged.

"Maybe he had a reason. Look, Alfred, I'm worried. You should let me cook you a meal or something, help take your mind off of it."

Alfred smiled sadly at him. "Thanks, but not right now."

Feliciano nodded, somewhat disappointed. "Right, of course. But if you need me, remember I'm just a phone call away."

"Right."

Later that evening Alfred made it back to his empty house after rejecting Feliciano's countless offers stay at his. Looking at the house which stood so achingly alone Alfred knew he needed a change of scenery, but not tonight. Maybe not ever, after all  
Alfred needed to be here when he came back. He was coming back, right? And anyway, he had groceries to put away. As he slammed the front door behind him he heard the same noise echo upstairs. He stood for a moment looking up at the noise waiting,  
listening. Maybe he was just hearing things. Shrugging off the noise, he shuffled into the dining room and set the grocery bag onto the counter, only to hear the door shut with a force behind him. Spinning round, he knew he wasn't just hearing things.  
He sucked in some air and stole a few steps forward. The door was still, almost waiting to be opened; Alfred dreaded to find out what was on the other side. You could've heard a pin drop as he reached out for the door knob. Just as Alfred's fingertips  
hovered next to the hard wood, a door crashed shut on the floor above. Alfred whipped his head up to the noise. His breathing quickened and another door was heard on the other side of the house. The door in front of him opened up quietly and Alfred  
gently forced his way through it out onto the hallway. Another door somewhere else followed suit, and then another. And another, and another, again and again. Soon every door in the house, every window and cupboard, anything that could open and close  
did so frequently in a frenzy, fiercely. Alfred inhaled and exhaled almost as frequently as the doors did, creating an orchestra of a strange noises. He spun and moved quickly to the only door which stood still; the front door. But no matter how much  
he pulled, some unknown force held it shut. The handle refused to even turn. Turning on his heel he searched frantically for another exit, of which he couldn't find.

Desperately he shouted into the void of opening and closing doors. "What do you want?"

At that the doors all slammed shut in unison, leaving Alfred's breathing the only sound left in the world. He swallowed and waited. Only a few metres down, a door slowly groaned open, the back door framing the small shed outside. That was it for Alfred.  
He scrambled to the living room and crashed through the door. Reaching the phone he dialled the familiar number.

"Feliciano—"

"Alfred! I didn't think you'd phone so soon, but whatever, you're phoning and that's all that matters. Alfred, are you okay? You're breathing pretty loudly."

"Feliciano I need your help. I think this house is haunted. Do you know anyone who can help?"

"Haunted? Are you sure, I mean maybe you were just seeing things."

"No, seriously Feli, something evil is here I know it."

"Evil? That's a bit... extreme isn't it?" Feliciano could hear the panic in Alfred's voice, and that same panic rose in Feliciano's chest. "Just calm down. I know a good friend who knows all about that stuff, I'll bring him in the morning."

"No, it has to be tonight. Bring him tonight if you can. I don't want to be alone."

After saying goodbye and hanging up the phone Alfred sat in complete and utter silence for what seemed like an eternity. The clock had stopped ticking a few days back and Alfred was glad the annoying clock had ceased to tick, but right now he found the  
absence unsettling. In fact, it felt as if time had stopped. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound, there was just nothing. He decided to wait outside.

Soon a car pulled up to the house, blinding Alfred briefly with its headlights. Feliciano bounded out off the passenger door and leapt onto Alfred.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just this house, it's freaking me out."

"You better not be wasting my time." A third party member, the driver, killed the headlights while getting out of the car. Feliciano brought the two men together.

"Alfred, this is Arthur. And Arthur, this is Alfred." The two shook hands and weighed each other up. Although shorter than Alfred, Arthur's striking green eyes looked older and far more experienced.

"Do tell me I came with a reason." Arthur looked both annoyed and intrigued. You would be after getting dragged out into the middle of nowhere by an old school friend in the middle of the night.

Alfred proceeded to tell the two the events of the evening. Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You weren't kidding."

Alfred shook his head. "Of course not."

"Sounds like common poltergeist activity, I think we will have to conduct an investigation. May I?" Arthur gestured to the house.

Once inside Arthur told the two to stay in the living room while he explored the house. He had already felt the presence of a destructive and vengeful force upon entering the building, but he had yet to be convinced this was the real thing. People like  
this usually held elaborate hoaxes for the fame and press. Arthur, on the other hand, just wanted to help restless spirits find peace. He had no reason to believe this man's overdramatic account of doors opening and closing. During the expedition  
of the house, Arthur noted that there were three stories with many bedrooms, and a bathroom on each floor. This place was way too large for one person. Checking each room carefully he tried not to disturb everything. The dark force he felt was ever  
present, like a constant dread hanging over them, and escalated in certain rooms. It was extremely extravagant in the second storey bathroom. This was the only bathroom with a bathtub, the other two had showers. Arthur paused for a moment focussing  
on the energy in the room, trying to decide whether it was genuine. Listening closely he closed his eyes and had to place a hand on the wall to keep balance. He breathed in deep and —

"Arthur? You okay there? I came to see what was taking so long and I find you on the floor." Feliciano helped Arthur into a sitting position. "Do you get dizzy too? I used to a lot when I was younger. You know I—"

"Guys!" Alfred called frantically from the floor below. The two headed downstairs to find a bewildered Alfred in the middle of the room staring at the static on the TV.

"Guys, it just turned on by itself."

Arthur slapped Alfred on the back. "Just because it turned on by itself doesn't mean there's a spirit—"

The radio sprang to life, and soon was flicking through different radio stations. Feliciano moved closer to Alfred. Arthur was still slightly skeptical, but was beginning to change his mind. Maybe something was actually happening here.

"Arthur?" Alfred broke Arthur out of his thoughts. Just as he did so the light ceased to work. And then shined again a moment after.

"We're recording an EVP."

"A what?"

"An electric voice phenomenon. I left it in the car though. Feliciano you stay here, Alfred and I will go get the recording equipment."

Outside, Arthur started to pile what looked like equipment that came straight from a radio station into Alfred's arms.

"This house has a lot of rooms. Too many for one person."

"Yeah, well, we were thinking of converting it into a bed and breakfast or something. Make a bit of money maybe." Alfred looked up at the house again. "I'm not so sure that would work now."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I don't want to scare customers away with this spirit, do I?"

"Ah, but stopping you converting this place into a B&B might be why the spirit is attacking. If you don't convert then you'd be showing the spirit you've given up."

Alfred looked skeptical. "I suppose. But the other reason is—"

Feliciano cut him short with a scream. "No!"

Arthur and Alfred exchanged a quick glance, then sped into the building. Alfred dumped the equipment in the living room in his haste. They found Feliciano in one of the guest bedrooms on the top floor. He was just stood there, staring at his reflection  
in an antique mirror. It looked more like he was staring at something just behind his reflection, but it was hard to tell. A sheet lay on the ground next to the mirror and Alfred quickly picked it up and covered the mirror with it. Feliciano blinked  
out of his trance and took a step back.

Arthur was immediately confused. "Why'd you cover it?"

"I don't know. When I first came here they told me to always keep it covered, but I didn't ask why."

Feliciano decided to speak. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me." He held a hand up to his forehead.

Alfred lead Feliciano out of the room telling him that everything was fine. Arthur stayed for a moment concentrating on the energy in the room. He didn't feel as much at that moment than when the mirror was uncovered. He decided not to touch the sheet  
and made a mental note not to let Feliciano, or anyone else for that matter, in this room.

Back downstairs after Arthur set up the equipment, he told the others to try and stay quiet.

Holding up the microphone he set the machine to record. "Who are you?"

A pause. Nothing.

"Why are you here?"

Another pause. Still nothing.

"Where do you come from?"

A brief pause followed by a hoarse inaudible voice containing two syllables. Feliciano and Alfred exchanged glances. Arthur carried on.

"What do you want from us?"

A faint single syllable whisper answered this almost immediately. Arthur decided that was enough and stopped the recording. Playing it back all three listened closely.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Where do you come from? Blood bath. What do you want from us? Shed."

The recording dissolved into static until shutting off. Arthur turned to the other two. "Do these words mean anything to you?"

Both shook their heads. Alfred jumped in sudden realisation. "Oh, we do have a shed in the backyard. Do you think the spirit wants us to go in there?"

The clock started ticking again but none of them noticed.

Feliciano objected to this idea. "I don't want to look in the shed, what if there's an axe murderer or something?"

Arthur stood up and made his way to the door. The others followed. "I think I might have to go gather research on the house's history. I'll get some exorcism equipment as well if need be. There is no reason to worry, it's not too destructive at the moment."

"Dude, you can't just say you're going to get exorcism equipment and then tell us not to worry what the hell."

Arthur chuckled. "I won't be long." He went to open the door but stopped short.

Alfred cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

Arthur tried to open the door again, it refused to budge. "I don't know, it's stuck."

"That's what happened to me earlier."

Arthur stopped trying and looked down the hall to the back door. He was drawn to it ever since he entered the building, but now more so than usual.

"I think we need to check out the shed." As if on cue, the back door swung open.

Feliciano clung onto Alfred's arm. "I don't want to go in the shed."

Arthur made to go towards the back door but at what seemed like a last minute decision turned on his heel and started towards the stairs. "Let's check out the bathroom first. Feliciano, stay here."

Feliciano nodded and let go of Alfred, lingering on the shed for a moment before disappearing into the living room.

Once in the bathroom Alfred asked why they hadn't just gone into the shed.

"I needed to tell you before we went in, in case something happened."

"What?"

"First, do you feel anything in this room?"

"Uh, not particularly, perhaps something below. Why?"

"I see." Arthur glanced at the floor boards. "And secondly, I believe something may have… latched itself onto Feliciano."

"Latched? What do you mean?"

"The spirit may be feeding off Feliciano's fear. The mirror he was staring at has me believing he's connected to something in this house. But I'm not too sure yet."

Alfred sounded desperate. "Well, what can we do to stop it?"

"I don't know, I've never dealt with anything this big before. But I think whatever's in the shed may have the answer."

"What are we waiting for then?" Alfred started to leave but Arthur caught his arm.

"I forgot to ask, what was the other reason you weren't going to turn this place into a B&B?"

"What, now?"

"Yes, now."

Alfred sighed frustratedly. "My boyf— roommate disappeared a couple days ago without a trace. It was his idea in the first place so I didn't feel like following it through after he was gone."

Arthur let go of Alfred's arm. "I see. Oh, and Alfred? Remember if Feliciano does anything out of character, it may not be Feliciano any more."

Alfred gave a grave nod and they continued downstairs together. Feliciano joined them and they all stepped out into the fresh night air together.

The shed door opened to frame and spotlight with the moon a large wooden chest. Arthur stepped into the door frame, followed by the other two, casting a veil of shadows over the chest and floorboards. All three held onto their breath for dear life as  
Arthur reached to open the chest. All three couldn't believe what they were seeing when the lid revealed the contains. They were looking at a lifeless body.

Alfred took a step back and a hand flew up to his mouth. He whispered something but Arthur couldn't hear.

"What?"

Alfred pointed a quivering finger at the body in question. "Lovino. My boyfr— roommate, his brother." He nodded to Feliciano.

"The roommate who disappeared a few days ago?"

Alfred gave an unsteady nod and sunk to his knees. "Oh God. Lovino… no…"

Arthur drew in a shaky breath. He looked to Feliciano, who just stared vacantly ahead. He almost had the same expression as when he was looking in the mirror.

"We need to call 911." He grabbed both men by their arms and dragged them outside, and back into the house. Alfred sat heavily on the sofa and held his head in his hands, while Feliciano just stood there. He hadn't said anything since before going into  
the shed.

Arthur dialled and waited. And waited. Nothing. Not even a ring tone. He hung up and tried again. Again, nothing. He followed the wire to see it had abruptly stopped, it had been severed. The line had been cut. Great.

He informed the others. They didn't seem like they noticed or cared. A moment passed before Feliciano blinked and took a step back.

"I did it." Feliciano looked to Arthur. "I cut the wire."

"Why?"

Feliciano's eyebrows knotted into a frown and he looked to the ground. "I don't know."

Arthur rubbed his temples and inhaled sharply. "I think we can still talk to him, Lovino I mean."

Alfred looked up. "Really?" His voice etched with solemn hope.

"Really. And I don't think we're going to get answers through an EVP. Feliciano, sit down." Feliciano obeyed. Arthur sat himself down in the chair while the other two were on the sofa. He sucked in a steady breath through his nose and exhaled out his  
mouth. He closed his eyes. "Lovino, if you can hear me, you have my permission to enter my body and speak through my words. We want to know what happened to you."

They waited in dead silence. They waited a few moments and Feliciano began to get restless under the heavy atmosphere. Suddenly Arthur breathed in like he had never known what it was to breath.

Lovino opened Arthur's eyes. He stood up with Arthur's legs. He pointed Arthur's finger at Feliciano. "You." He hissed through Arthur's clenched teeth. "You killed me you bastard."

Alfred could see Arthur was no longer Arthur, even speaking in an Italian accent. Feliciano stood up. "I didn't, Lovi, I swear."

"Liar! You drowned me in the fucking bath, how could you? I'm your fucking brother, you fucking bastard." Both brothers were rising into hysterics.

"I didn't do it, I didn't mean to!" Feliciano's eyes leaked. Alfred couldn't take it anymore. He refused to believe it. Feliciano couldn't harm a fly, let alone his own brother. Alfred needed some fresh air. He ran outside, but even the air out there  
was stifling. He decided to go back into the shed, hoping to find that this was all one big nightmare. He found otherwise.

Lovino's body was still where they left it. Alfred fell to his knees at the sight. He felt his own tears fall, he couldn't take it anymore. Lovino was paler than ever and still had that permanent frown on. Alfred chuckled sadly through his tears and reached  
out to straighten that frown like he had done so many times before. After stroking out his icy forehead, his hand travelled down to Lovino's cheek. Alfred choked back a wail. His thumb stroked the edge of Lovino's mouth for a second and felt something.  
A small breath of stale air escaped Lovino's lips. It couldn't be, could it? Alfred swallowed and sat up a little straighter. He hovered the back of his hand over Lovino's mouth, and there it was again. A small inhale and exhale of breath, of life.  
Quickly he checked for a pulse. Steady but slow, constant but struggling to keep up with the body's needs. Fading, but still there. Lovino was alive.

Arthur sat heavily. Lovino had left behind a raging headache, but he remembered everything Lovino had said. Feliciano had fallen to the ground, hugging his knees and shaking with sobs. Alfred suddenly entered the room, Lovino's limp body in his arms.

"Lovino's alive, Arthur we gotta help him." He said in a rush and strode to the front door.

Arthur followed. "What? How?"

"I don't know, but I found his pulse and that's all that matters."

"Ah, okay, just hold on a second. Let me think."

"Come on dude, we don't have time to think."

"Alright, I'll drive him to the hospital. You stay here with Feliciano."

"What? Why?"

"He is in no mental state to go anywhere at the moment, but you can't leave him alone. Just keep an eye on him, okay? I'll keep you updated." Arthur nodded to the recording equipment in the living room. "There's a radio in with that stuff, I'll call you  
on that."

Alfred watched the back of the car until it disappeared from sight. Upon entering the living room he noticed Feliciano on the floor. He had stopped sobbing and was just still. Alfred helped him up again and him on the sofa.

"Listen, Feli. What happened when you last saw Lovino? Now tell me the truth, okay?"

Feliciano nodded.

-A few days earlier-

Feliciano's key wasn't working in the lock. It was odd, he had that key for years, why would they change the lock without telling him? So instead, he knocked.

Lovino answered. He didn't look too pleased to see him. "Oh, it's my idiot brother. What a surprise."

"Hi, Lovi! Why'd you change the lock?"

Lovino shrugged. "Didn't we tell you? Oh well, you know now."

Feliciano walked past his brother into the hallway. He heard the distant sound of rushing water, but paid no attention to it. He turned back to Lovino. "So, when are you and Alfred making this into a bed and breakfast?"

"Pretty soon, I hope."

"I was just thinking, maybe I could help? I mean I'm pretty good at cooking if your guests want pasta every night, and I could help with the cleaning as well—"

"Feliciano, listen. This is a project for me and Alfred. _Just_ me and Alfred. Got that?"

"But—"

"Feliciano, just stay out of this, okay? I don't need your stupid grin getting in the way of me and Alfred. Just leave."

Feliciano felt something bitter rise within his chest, and it rose with such severity he had never felt before. He felt hot and cold all over like he was about to faint. A thin familiar voice echoed in the back of his head, or was it behind him? He didn't  
know anymore.

 _The American is yours. The brother is getting in the way. Feliciano will be with the American if the brother is no longer in the way. It's just me and you._

Darkness _._

Lovino getting dragged upstairs by his hair.

Darkness.

Lovino struggling underwater.

Darkness.

Lovino at peace underwater.

Darkness.

When Feliciano came to he was sat up against the bathtub hugging his knees. He felt tired and wet. He didn't know why. He looked up from his knees to the left. He saw a limp arm. Somehow he was not surprised to see it. Shakily, he stood up in the endless  
puddle of death. Lovino lay lifeless with his nose just above the water. The mirror. The mirror was calling to him. He sprinted upstairs to find his reflection. It was smiling at him, even though his own cheeks were limp.

 _It's just you and me, Feliciano._ The reflection spoke. _The brother is out of the way. The American is yours._

Feliciano refused to believe the mirror. None of that had happened. Lovino was alive and well, he just decided to stay away for a while, that was all. He'd be back, wouldn't he? Yes, he would. Feliciano was sure of it. He soon forgot what he had hidden  
in the shed.

Alfred found a duvet and brought it down for Feliciano to sleep on the sofa. He had fallen out of consciousness shortly after telling his side of the story. Despite Feliciano's word, Alfred still couldn't believe the turn of events. Either way, he was  
shattered. He needed rest, and soon. He figured Feliciano would be alright downstairs on his own for a while. He decided to retire upstairs to a familiar bed for a while.

Something woke Alfred with a start. Whatever it was wouldn't let him sleep again. He groggily blinked up at the clock. Despite it being six in the morning the moon shone prominently through the window.

Alfred decided to get up and stretch, and in doing so he caught sight of something through a gap in the curtains. A figure of some sort walking towards the house. No, away from it. Was that Feliciano?

Alfred ran out the house and caught up with Feliciano. His eyes were open but not seeing. He was sleepwalking. And sleep talking, mumbling. Alfred redirected him back into the house and lay him down on the sofa, just as Arthur's radio made a noise. Alfred  
picked it up and went into the other room.

Arthur's crackled voice came from the radio. "Alfred?"

"Yo, how's Lovino?"

"He's fine, actually. It's strange, the doctors say he should at least have some sort of damage to his lungs but there's nothing. He's healthy."

Alfred gave a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God."

"Any news on Feliciano?"

"Yeah actually, I found himnot long ago sleep walking outside. He was talking too."

"What did he say?"

"'Mine, kill, forgive.' in that order three times."

"Strange. Lovino was talking in his sleep too. He said 'Mine, don't, never' three times."

Arthur sucked in air of realisation. "It all fits. Alfred, where's Feliciano now?"

"In the living room, why?"

"Just see if he's still there, okay?"

"Fine, fine I'm going. I'll be right back."

Arthur placed the radio on the table beside all the newspaper prints he had photocopied at the library. He had found boxes upon boxes about the Vargas family's history in that house. He did not like what he saw.

"Alfred?"

Arthur whipped his head round to see Lovino struggling to sit up. He took a few steps towards him.

"It's Arthur. Do you… remember me?"

Lovino nodded. "Crazy, huh? One minute I vaguely remember you to have gone to the same school as us, the next I'm inside your body."

"Yeah." The two stayed stayed in silence for a moment. "Lovino, I need to know something. You know the antique mirror in the upstairs bedroom? Why is it covered up?"

Lovino inhaled the sweet night air and turned his head the window. "When we were kids, Feliciano and I, Feliciano used to have an imaginary friend. After we found the mirror and fixed it up, he had it in his head that the only way he could talk to this  
imaginary friend was through that mirror. When we grew too old for that stuff, I told him it wasn't real. He got angry, angrier than I had ever seen him. Usually he's this happy-go-lucky guy, you know? He started swearing and throwing stuff, so I  
covered the mirror up, and he stopped."

During this little speech Arthur had sat down on the chair next to the table. "What was the imaginary friend's name?"

Before Lovino could answer, the radio interrupted them.

"Arthur, Arthur listen. I just found Feliciano on the third floor next to an open window. He was threatening to jump."

"Seriously?" Arthur gave out a breath of dread. "Oh God, I didn't think it'd get this far. Alfred stay there I'm coming to you."

"Okay, but be quick. Who knows what he'll do next."

Arthur slipped the radio in his pocket and started shovelling the newspaper photocopies up in his arms.

Lovino stood up. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you need to rest."

"I fucking deserve to know what this all means dammit."

Arthur thought for a moment."Alright fair enough. Come on."

They made it back to the house to find a half asleep Feliciano and a tentative Alfred. Arthur strode in with Lovino behind. Alfred jumped up at the sight.

"Listen up, everybody." Arthur announced. "This has been far more serious than what I thought it'd be."

"Just fucking tell us already." Lovino was unsteady on his feet so sat down on the chair. Alfred sat down too, while Arthur remained standing.

"The Vargas family has lived in this house for generations. Back in the twenties there were these brothers called Luciano and Flavio…

-Sometime in the 1920s-

Luciano felt a sense of accomplishment. A giddy feeling he had never felt before, and wanted to experience again. He was tired and wet and loved the reason why. He should be looking down at his lifeless brother in regret, but instead he felt excitement,  
happiness, like a terrible weight had been lifted. It was great. Then he had an idea, a wonderful idea. He lugged the corpse up the stairs and into the corpse's bedroom. There was Flavio's mirror, well no longer Flavio's he guessed. At least Flavio  
could look into it one last time. Then Luciano would look in it, again and again. Forever and ever. He giggled at the thought. He moved past the mirror and to the window. He swung it open and held Flavio up to see. The door opened behind them. Al  
stepped in.

Luciano realised. The American was his now. No more brothers in the way.

"Uh, Luciano? What are you doing with Flavio?"

Luciano smiled and 'accidentally' dropped Flavio out of the window. The sound of bone impacting the earth below was amazing. Luciano wanted to hear it again. "Whoops, did I do that?"

"Oh God, Flavio." Al rushed to the window and peered down. He stood staring for a moment, mouth gaped in shock. He then turned to Luciano, eyes full of hate. "You killed him you bastard. He was your brother how could you do that?"

Luciano took a step back. Surely Al would happy Flavio was gone. He and Luciano could be happy together, right. But Al was mad. Why was Al mad at him? Maybe because this wasn't Al at all. In one swift movement Luciano bashed the side of Al's head to Flavio's,  
no, Luciano's mirror. It shattered and Al flopped down to the floor. He groaned and tried to get up. Luciano pinned him down. Grinning from ear to ear, he was wieldinga shard of glass. He pressed down hard on Al's neck until hot sticky wet blood  
oozed out and stained the carpet, and Al ceased to struggle. There was giddy feeling again, a sense of accomplishment. He looked to the window and thought maybe the lovebirds could be happier together. Al landed right on top of Flavio, it was funny  
to watch. Luciano stared at the two for what seemed like forever, relishing in the emotions he was feeling at that moment. Right up until he felt something bite his back. He turned his head to see his Grandfather wielding a shotgun before tumbling  
out into the abyss.

Arthur looked to Lovino. "And what was Feliciano's imaginary friend called?"

"Luciano." He muttered.

"So? What are we gonna do?" Alfred rose to a stand. Lovino stood up too and they both realised they were in the same room together. They were instantly drawn to each other and embraced in a well deserved hug.

Feliciano snapped his eyes open and was suddenly between the two, throwing Lovino onto the chair.

"The fuck?"

Feliciano growled. "Mine. My body. My American." It evident Feliciano was no longer Feliciano.

"Oh God, I didn't think it'd get this far." Arthur was quickly in front of Feliciano, or Feliciano's body, and grasped the sides of his face. "Feliciano listen to me, if you're still in there then fight against it. Don't let him take over."

Feliciano was shaking his head and muttering. "Mine… mine… mine…"

Arthur was so close their foreheads were touching. "Fine, Luciano listen to me. Don't you want your brother to forgive you?"

"Mine… kill…" Feliciano's eyes closed.

"You said it didn't you? You said 'forgive' in Feliciano's sleep?"

"Mine….. kill….." His face scrunched up in concentration.

"Okay fine, Feliciano, don't you want your brother to forgive you? The only way to do that is to fight him off."

Feliciano started whimpering as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. The internal struggle threatened to shatter his mental state. Suddenly Arthur had an idea. He grabbed Feliciano by the wrist and dragged him up the stairs, ordering the others to follow.

Making it up to the third floor bedroom, Arthur positioned Feliciano in front of the foreboding mirror.

Once he uncovered it he shouted, "Look at yourself, look at what you've become. Do you think the American would like you now?" Arthur wasn't sure if he was talking to Luciano or Feliciano at this point, but nonetheless they stepped up to the mirror and  
placed a hand on it.

In the real world stood Feliciano, tear stained and terrified. In the reflected world stood Luciano, blood stained and bewildered. Both unsure of what to do. Feliciano overwhelmingly wanted his brother to forgive him for what he had done, while Luciano  
stood by what he had done. However, a small glint of regret was evident in his eyes. He didn't want the American not to like him.

"Mine… kill… for…. forgive." The words were uttered under his breath but all who were present could hear it.

Lovino stepped in then, giving Feliciano a hug from behind. In the reflected world, Flavio did the same.

"Mine, don't… I forgive. I just want my little brother back." They said.

The reflection dissipated back into normality, but nobody noticed.

-A few weeks later-

Even though Arthur had already gone to bury the mirror somewhere out in the field, he had his doubts that this was over. He was still wondering why the American hadn't shown up in the mirror in the form of Alfred, after all, he _was_ the one who  
was ultimately killed by it. Perhaps Luciano and Flavio only made an appearance because they were related to the brothers, Alfred just happened to be an American who fit perfectly into the story. He decided to forget about it.

While cleaning up, Alfred dreaded to think this was the room in which people were murdered. But, the mirror was gone, so all was safe, right? Arthur promised to be the first guest at their B&B, which they planned to open next summer. As he sweeping  
dirt under the rug, he came across what looked like a loose floorboard and a piece of glass. Upon closer inspection, it looked to be part of a mirror. It was all rusted and painted over with something red, so he just tossed it aside and went to investigate  
the loose floorboard, which turned out to be a secret compartment. Inside was a shoebox filled with letters, papers, nicknacks and photos. Alfred didn't have time to sift through it all, and at that point Lovino called him down to dinner. He decided  
not to disturb it and put it back to where it was.

The piece of broken rusted red mirror stayed were it was too.

* * *

Hi, Lazy Wonderland here. I'd love it if you could crack open your brain and leave me your thoughts in a review below. I tried to make it suspenseful, but if it isn't up to your standard Steven King novel then do remember this is my first time writing  
stuff like this. I do have something of a sequel in mind, but I'll only get to that if this one's popular enough. But sometimes, you just need to leave things as they are. And remember, dead hearts beat quicker entwined with the living.


	2. But I'll Never Leave This Floor

-2 Years Later-

"Now Otto, get back to your Grandpa. Up the stairs first door on the left, remember? Room 3a." Alfred crouched in the frame of his own bedroom to meet the blue eyes of one of his tenants. The small boy had come with his Grandfather to the B&B looking for a place to stay for a few nights.

"But I saw something."

Alfred ruffled Otto's blonde hair and chuckled. "That doesn't mean you should go wondering about. Now, upstairs you go." He stood and started to lead the child towards the stairs.

"But I saw something," He insisted. "In the room where you sleep."

Alfred stopped and looked down at him. "What did you see?"

"I don't know, I saw something sitting on your bed. It was touching your hair, Al, in the room where you sleep."

Alfred sighed a little. He hoped to God it wasn't what he thought it was. He lead the child to room 3a.

"Here you are, don't go exploring again, okay?"

"Okay. I want to leave soon, Al. Something bad's going to happen."

Alfred nodded. "Well your Grandpa said you'll be leaving in a few days anyway."

Otto smiled out of pure relief.

Alfred trotted back downstairs to the ting of the bell on the counter ringing almost every second.

"You shouldn't keep your guests waiting, Alfred." Arthur remarked as Alfred sped to the reception desk out on the porch.

"Oh, it's only you." Alfred leant on the desk. "How's Feliciano doing?"

"He's always napping and constantly late for work, but that's just Feliciano."

"Oh yeah, how's the new job?"

"I think he might be able to hold this one. We haven't heard a complaint in two days."

"New record. I'll have to tell Lovi."

The two chuckled at their friend's incompetence to take a job seriously.

Alfred nudged Arthur. "We'll have to double date on opening night."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "It'll just be you two then, because Feli's working opening night and I'm not going to third wheel."

Alfred pouted. "Aw, come on. At least come with us to support Feli's new job. I'm sure he'll love to cook for you in a professional environment."

"Fine." Arthur sighed. "But only if you're paying"

Alfred sat down on the rocking chair behind the desk. He was glad they had put the reception out on the porch. He loved just sitting out there with a comic book to read, especially during the long summer evenings when he could watch the sun slowly disappear behind the horizon, leaving splashes of orange and yellow it it's leave. "So why'd you come all the way out here? Can't have just come to see little old me." Alfred noted that Arthur's car wasn't in sight so he must have walked from town.

Arthur smiled dryly. "I came to make a reservation."

Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"It's for a friend. He's been travelling a lot and I told him he could stay for a while here."

"And how long is a while?" Alfred brought out the small reservation book from one of the drawers in the desk.

"A few nights give or take."

Alfred consulted the cursives on the page. He made a noise of disappointment. "Sorry Arthur, looks like we're all booked up for the next few weeks." His eyes flicked up to look at Arthur's reaction. "Unless you want to put him in 3c."

Arthur bit his lip and contemplated this for a moment. "Nothing has happened in a while, maybe we should finally open it up."

"Maybe." Alfred sat back in his seat. "But if this guy kills anyone it's on your head."

"So what are you doing over the weekend?"

"What?" Ludwig looked up from his washing up on the other side of the room. Feliciano was directing this question more at Gilbert, since he seemed to be more of the outdoorsy type, but his brother answered for him.

"I was wondering what you were going to do over the weekend." Feliciano called a little louder for the German to hear. Ludwig flicked the water of his hands and dried them with a towel before walking across the kitchen to where Feliciano sat.

"Cleaning up for opening night. And get off the counter, you'll get germs everywhere."

Feliciano hopped off the counter and took off his apron.

The place had been cleared hours before of wannabe chefs, almost all had been hired for the restaurant's debut, but only Feliciano and the guy who owned the place stayed behind. And of course his brother, Gilbert.

Sensing the hope of having coffee with someone other than Arthur was slipping, Feliciano decided to change the subject. "I see. So what made you buy this place?"

"What's with the sudden interrogation?" Gilbert chuckled.

Feliciano smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I don't mean to pry."

Ludwig frowned. "It's fine." This seemed to play out more like a question than a statement. "I didn't buy it, I inherited it."

Feliciano nodded. It was hard to keep a conversation with this man. Maybe that was why these brothers didn't speak to each other much, even though Feliciano only ever saw them together. That was another question that had been bothering him for a while. "Ludwig, why don't you and Gilbert talk very much?"

Ludwig blinked. "Uh, maybe you should leave now. It's late." He started towards the back door. Feliciano looked questioningly at Gilbert.

"He always gets like this." Gilbert shrugged.

"Okay." Feliciano followed Ludwig. "Well, see you on Monday."

"Don't be late. Being late on opening night is irredeemable."

Feliciano smiled again. "I know, I know." He waved goodbye.

A few weeks later Arthur arrived back at the B&B with a guest in tow. Alfred watched them approach from his seat at the reception. From what he saw, the guest had short straight black hair and an Asian complexion. When they reached the reception the noted the guest was also smaller than Arthur, and looked quite young.

"I'm guessing this is the friend who travels?"

Arthur nodded. "Alfred, this is Kiku. Kiku, this is Alfred."

After Arthur made the mandatory introductions, Kiku bowed his head. "Ohayō. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Good to Tennessee you too, man."

Kiku's eyebrows knotted together. Arthur snorted. "I'll leave you too it then. Alfred you still owe me for opening night." He slapped Kiku on the back before turning to leave. Kiku bowed at his retreating figure while Alfred reached behind him to take a leather bound book and pen and set them before Kiku. He handed him the pen and pointed at a line on the page.

"Sign here please."

Kiku did so and Alfred took the only remaining key off its hook. Room 3c. He hung up the sign for no vacancies, one they hadn't used up until this point. Leading Kiku up to his room he told him what to expect.

"We can serve you breakfast, lunch and dinner at certain times, the details are on the pamphlet in the room. Hallway lights go off at 12 and come back on at 6. The second floor bathroom is out of order but I don't think that'll bother you."

When they reached the door at the end of the hallway on the third floor, Alfred stopped and opened it. He let Kiku in and handed him the key, but didn't enter the room himself. "As I said, all the details are on the pamphlet." He gestured to the leaflet on the bed. "Tell me if you have any criticisms. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Kiku bowed again.

Alfred was halfway through closing the door before wavering and adding almost as an afterthought, "Be careful of that window." He nodded to the window in question. "It's been known to swing open during the night." He closed the door behind him.

Kiku set his suitcase down and glanced about the place he was about to call home for the next 4 days. He supposed running away from his problems wasn't the brightest idea, but coming back to them was an admittedly dimmer one. He sighed. Only he could resolve this, and resolve it he will. Upon his inspection of the room he noticed a small piece of rusted glass on the floor next a groove in the carpet. He picked it up to examine further, only to drop it on the dresser. He had cut himself on the glass.

"What if it all goes south?"

"Kill them both."

Feliciano sat up straight in cold sweats. He sighed. Another nightmare. This one was different though, he wasn't in it. It was more like he was spying on someone. The first man had an American accent, which was quite common in America, but the second had an accent Feliciano hadn't heard before. Was it French or Chinese? He didn't know. He lay back down and glanced over at the sleeping body next to him. Satisfied with what he saw, Feliciano closed his eyes and listened to the soft inhale and exhale of Arthur. A dreamless sleep soon followed.

Lovino shuddered. He went to the window to close it and stop the goosebump-inducing draft only to find it was already closed tight. He looked over to Alfred who was already sat on the bed with his back facing Lovino.

"Are you cold?" He asked for reassurance.

"I dunno." Alfred sighed almost as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

Lovino clambered onto the bed and put his arms around Alfred's neck and shoulders. "Are you okay? Do you need some cheering up?" He whispered into Alfred's ear.

Alfred took Lovino's arms off of himself dismissively and lay down on top of the duvet. "Not tonight."

"Well fuck you too." Lovino was quickly under the sheets to warm himself up.

Alfred took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, I'm just not for it today."

"No kidding. Maybe you're having a pubescent mood swing."

Alfred chuckled half heartedly. "Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I still get pubescent mood swings. Maybe I'm just tired."

"Yeah. Well get to sleep then you Dumbass." Lovino reached over and turned off the lamp on the bedside table. He was asleep within seconds. Alfred, however, lay staring up at the dark ceiling for a hour or so before being able to settle into a restless sleep.

Kiku was awoken by a man with an American accent. "Hey, c'mon." He motioned for him to come then left the room. Kiku stood and followed. The man with glasses stood at the end of the corridor. When Kiku reached him, however, he was already down the stairs. Kiku didn't seem to question this though as he continued to follow the American down the stairs. The place seemed odd, like something was slightly off. Maybe the walls were a different colour to how he remembered, Kiku couldn't put his finger on it. He soon reached the bottom of the stairs, but the American he was following was no where in sight. Everything just seemed so ambiguous.

An American accent crept up right behind him. "What if it all goes south?"

Kiku turned around quickly to see Alfred, who was actually further away than what he thought. The lamp suddenly flicked on bathing them both in orange. Kiku felt so dazed but things were less ambiguous as before. Alfred was rubbing his eyes as if he only just woke up. He squinted at Kiku. That was when Kiku noticed Alfred didn't have his glasses on.

"What are you doing down here?" Alfred yawned. Despite the circumstance, Kiku felt his heart leap at the cute sleepy American.

"I.. Uh..." Kiku tried to find the words to explain that he felt compelled to follow a familiar looking stranger down the stairs.

"Ah you must've been sleepwalking. Don't worry it happens to all of us." Alfred took Kiku by the arm and lead him back upstairs. Was he dreaming earlier, or was he still unconscious? Kiku had no idea.

The next morning Lovino went around doing his morning routine. Turning on lights, waking up guests who had asked to be woken for breakfast, checking on the second floor bathroom, the usual. The last room he had to wake up was 3c. He had no idea why Alfred even made a key for this room, it should be locked at all times. He was about to knock when he heard a voice. He tried to listen in but any comprehensible sound was muffled by the wooden door. Plus it'd be kind of rude to eavesdrop on his tenants. Lovino was rude, but not _that_ rude. He rapped his knuckles on the door waited for a mandatory 'come in' to open the door. There was only one person, stood in the middle of the room. He seemed to have been talking to himself.

"Good morning. Breakfast is ready."

He was about to leave when the man called back to him. "Wait a minute. Are you staff here?"

Lovino nodded. "Yeah, is there anything I can help you with?"

"I was wondering if I could stay a few extra nights?"

"You'll have to ask Alfred about that. He's usually at the reception desk." Usually. Right now he was in bed. Alfred only ever slept in on weekends, but Lovino decided to let him sleep.

After eating Lovino's homemade Italian style breakfast, Kiku went out on to the porch to find Alfred asleep on the job.

Kiku coughed to catch the attention of the American. When that plan failed he resulted to nudging Alfred until he woke up. Alfred seemed startled to be asleep at all.

"Ah, sorry. I've just been so tired lately. Anything I can help you with?"

Kiku bowed his head as a greeting. "I'd like to reserve that room for a few more nights if that's okay." He didn't know why but he felt compelled to stay a little longer before he could resolve the issues he had in this town.

"Yeah that's fine."

That night Alfred again dismissed Lovino's approaches and again couldn't get to sleep. This time it felt like years he'd been lay there, and part way through the night he decided he needed a glass of water. In the dim light of the kitchen he heard a crash in the hallway. Stepping out into the hallway he noticed a picture had fell from the wall. Setting the water on the cabinet next to where the picture fell, he stooped to pick it up. Luckily the glass had only cracked in a few places and the frame was intact, which meant he could put it up again- wait, what was that? A cold breeze coming from the floor? No, it was coming from the bottom of the wall. Alfred ran his fingers along the bottom and there was indeed a gap between the floor and the wall. He followed the gap until it turned vertical up the wall. He followed the gap and found it to be a rectangular shape, much the same size as the the other doors in the hallway. He tried to use his nails to get into it but to no avail. To be honest he wasn't particularly surprised there was some sort of secret door here. It was an old house, bound to have its mysteries. As a last effort he pushed on the wall-door, and miraculously it groaned open. Alfred fell into the room as he had been leaning all his weight on the thick door when it opened. The first thing Alfred noticed was the smell. The stale air had the smell of rotten food hanging about. It immediately made Alfred's nose scrunch up in disgust. The floor and walls were a dark grey concrete, in contrast to the beige wooden boards which dressed the rest of the house. In the centre of the room there was a large pit, one Alfred would have fallen into if it wasn't for the railing. Railing which seemed to have old handcuffs with long chains welded onto it. If that wasn't worrying enough, the pit contained something far worse. Alfred jumped back at the sight. Bones. Skeletons, human ones. He didn't know how many. He covered his mouth to stop a scream. Swallowing, he moved toward the railing again to see if what he saw was real. It was. He swallowed another lump in his throat and left the room quickly. He didn't think he'd tell anyone about it, the reputation of the B&B was at stake. At least, that's what he told himself when he returned to bed. It was safe to say Alfred didn't get any sleep after that.

The water reached his neck. He pulled and pulled at the seatbelt but it wouldn't come undone. The car was filling fast with stinging icy water. He couldn't breath.

Feliciano coughed and spluttered, heaving in oxygen like he hadn't breathed properly in a long time. He sat up in bed. Return of the reoccurring nightmare. That sounded like the title of a sequel for a horror movie. This nightmare was different to the usual though. This time he was drowning in a car, not a bathtub. He sighed. He'd been having some odd nightmares recently.

The next couple days passed by quickly. Kiku couldn't bring himself to leave the house. All he wanted to do was spend time with Alfred. And he thought Alfred felt the same, which was probably the reason behind what he did next. He waited until Lovino drove to the store to restock some food to carry out his plan. Dragging Alfred out into the hallway, away from eyesight of any other tenant, he sucked in a small breath.

"Alfred, I-" He stopped himself and but his lip. He looked up at Alfred, who stared quizzically down at him. Alfred's pale blue eyes searching his own was too much for Kiku. He had to close the gap. So he did. He pressed his own lips against Alfred's, having to tiptoe in the process. They lingered for a moment, mostly because of Alfred's shock, until Alfred pulled away.

His eyes were wide. "What- why?"

"Ah-" Before Kiku could apologise a thousand times Alfred's eyes flicked to the front door as if Lovino were about to appear.

"He can't know about this. I can't let you tell anyone." His eyes darted around the hallway for inspiration until they landed on the photo with the cracked glass.

"Yeah, he can't come in today." Arthur felt weird hearing Ludwig's voice after all these years, but he had to call for Feliciano.

"Is he ill or just napping?" Ludwig sounded tired.

"He's got a fever. He's shivering despite the temperature outside."

"Why are American summers so hot? Okay, I'll have to get a replacement." Arthur could hear the cogs grinding in Ludwig's mind even over the phone. "Tell me if he gets any better."

"Will do. Alright, I'll leave you to it. Bye." Arthur was just about to hang up when Ludwig stopped him.

"Wait, can I ask you something? It's about Feliciano."

"Sure go ahead."

"Does he talk to himself a lot?"

Arthur bit his lip and contemplated his answer. "Not very much, why?" Feliciano was known to talk to thin air all over town, but Arthur didn't mention that.

"It's just-" Ludwig paused. "It's nothing, never mind."

"Wait, what is it?"

"Well, he brought up Gilbert the other day. I didn't know what to say."

Arthur's eyebrows scrunched together and glanced at the sleeping Italian. He was frowning in his sleep.

"But that's not possible. How would he know?"

"That's the thing, he doesn't. He just asked why Gilbert and I don't talk to each other. Weird, right?"

"Yeah. I'll ask him about it when he wakes up."

"Alright. I've got to get going. Bye."

"Bye." Arthur hung up.

When Lovino got back from the store, he sensed something was off. Alfred wasn't his usual chatty self. Sure he had been a bit reserved over the past few days, but now he was just silent. It was unnerving. When he went to room 3c tell Kiku dinner was ready, he was no where to be seen. When he asked Alfred about it he just shrugged and said he left in a hurry.

"But I thought he reserved that room for a few more nights?"

Alfred shook his head. "He didn't."

Lovino didn't particularly believe him, but couldn't really call him out on it. In the end he decided to call Arthur about it.

"It's probably nothing." Arthur tried to reassure him.

"But- uh-" Arthur could tell Lovino was gesturing to try and convey his emotions in an easier way. "I'm worried, you know. And this started when that fucking room opened up. Do you think it's something to do with that?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Listen, it's late so why don't you go to bed and if this continues call me tomorrow, okay?"

A brief pause before Lovino answered. "I heard something upstairs. It sounded like glass shattering, I'm gonna have to go. Listen, if I don't call in the next few days I'm either dead or unable to."

He hung up. Arthur honestly thought he was overreacting, but decided to go to the B&B in a few days if Lovino didn't call. He glanced over to the bed to see Feliciano sat up and staring at him.

"Feli, you're awake."

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Just Lovino. Nothing for you to be worried about."

Feliciano pouted. "That just makes me worry more."

Arthur crossed the room and sat on the end of the bed. "All you need to worry about is getting some rest." He paused for a moment before adding, "What do you know about Gilbert?"

"He's Ludwig's brother, right? I work with him."

Present tense, Arthur noted. "Work with him?"

"Yeah at the restaurant. Go ask him if you want."

Arthur swallowed. "Right." He stood up. "I'm going to put the kettle on."

Lovino sprinted up the stairs to where the smashing noise came from. There stood Alfred, crowbar in hand, in front of a broken mirror. A few sleepy tenants stood bewildered in their doorways.

"Alfred, what the fuck are you doing?"

Without looking away from the mirror Alfred spoke in a gruff voice. "I hate mirrors." He began to break the already broken mirror into smaller pieces. Lovino stepped toward Alfred.

"Since when? Alfred stop, you're scaring me."

Alfred looked up then, angry electric blue eyes pierced into Lovino's skull. "God damn right, you should be scared of me." He swung the crowbar at Lovino.

It had been 3 days. Arthur was pretty sure Lovino wasn't going to call. He decided to go to the B&B. Feliciano was still asleep so he didn't bother waking him up. Instead, he leant down and kissed his forehead. Feliciano's fever hadn't gone down, but it hadn't become worse either. Arthur hoped it would soon pass.

Approaching the B&B Arthur immediately knew something was wrong. All the tenant's cars had disappeared and the front door had been left open. Entering the house, everything was silent except Arthur's footsteps.

"Lovino? Alfred? Anyone?"

Silence, until, "Over here."

It was Lovino. And it came from the wall. Arthur took a few steps forward to see there was a hole in the wall. No, there was a door. It was part of the wall.

"Oh god." Arthur ran to where Lovino and Kiku were handcuffed to the railing of the pit. "What happened?"

"Alfred. I fucking told you, he went berserk."

"Sorry I should have listened." He turned to Kiku. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get mixed up in this."

Kiku's looked down. He didn't say anything.

"The Englishman. He's the wrong one."

Arthur turned to see Alfred in the doorway, kitchen knife in hand.

"Alfred, what the hell? What is this?"

"Alfred." Alfred spat on the ground next to him. "Call me Al."

"Alright, Al, could you please perhaps put the knife down."

Al narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think I'll do what you say? After what you did to us."

Arthur frowned. "Did what? To whom?"

"To my brother and I, to the Frenchman. You know what you did."

Arthur shook his head. "I assure you I have no idea what you're on about."

Al stepped back angrily. "I'll be back."

And he was back, too quick for Arthur to think about making a move. He returned with a telephone and handed the base to Arthur. "Hold this." He blocked the door once again.

"Dial the number for the other _Italian_." He almost spat the word. "He needs to pay for what he did to me."

Arthur was tempted to dial 911, but he was being held at knife point so he did as he was told. He didn't think Feliciano would answer as he should be fast asleep right now. He hoped to God Feliciano wouldn't answer.

He answered after 3 rings.

"Italian. Come to the house."

"What?" Feliciano groggily came into consciousness. "Alfred? Why? You know I don't like that place."

"Come now." It was too demanding to Alfred. Feliciano immediately knew something bad was happening. "Don't tell the authorities, or this will get worse." All Feliciano could hear after that was Arthur screaming. He almost dropped the phone. Al hung up.

Feliciano needed to act fast. He decided to go to the restaurant first, since Al hadn't said anything about telling chefs. Bolting through the back door he leapt to the first person he saw.

"Woah there." Gilbert placed an icy hand on his feverish forehead. "No sickness bugs here please."

"Gilbert, I think Arthur's in danger. Can you drive me to the B&B?"

Gilbert looked at his feet. "Sorry, I can't help."

Feliciano was restless. Arthur could be dead, and his friend wasn't helping. "Why not?"

Gilbert looked up then. "Go tell Ludwig, I wouldn't be able to."

"Why not?" Feliciano insisted.

Gilbert slammed his fist down on the counter, causing a few pots and pans to topple over. "Because I'm dead!"

Feliciano took a step back. Ludwig heard the ruckus from the other side of the room then, and strode over.

"Feliciano, what are you doing here? I thought you were ill."

Feliciano was flustered. "I, uh need to get to the B&B. Gilbert's dead?"

"Well, we don't really know that. He could still be alive, he went missing a few years ago. I think he's still out there, somewhere."

Feliciano looked to Gilbert, who just solemnly shook his head. Feliciano dragged a hand through his hair and suddenly remembered the task at hand. "Arthur could be in danger, could you drive me to the B&B?"

"What kind of danger?" Ludwig started to walk towards the back door to where his car was parked.

"I don't know, all I could hear was screaming."

"How could you hear this?"

"It was over the phone." Feliciano continued to describe the phone call as Ludwig drove to the house.

When Ludwig parked and made to get out, Feliciano told him to stay in the car and to come if he heard something or if it had been too long.

Feliciano lingered for a moment in front of the house. It loomed forebodingly above him. He hadn't entered the house since that event 2 years ago, for fear of repeating that experience. That didn't mean Luciano wasn't still in his brain. Sure the burial of the mirror made him shut up for a bit, but he'd always been there. He had even warned Feliciano in the past few weeks. ' _The American is coming,_ ' he'd say through either dreams or reflections. But Feliciano refused to listen. Now Arthur was going to pay the price. He could already hear Luciano laughing at him.

Taking a deep breath he entered the house. He was immediately surrounded by a force that made his stomach twist and his throat clench. Al was waiting for him in the middle of the hallway. He trotted up to him cautiously. Al caught his arm and roughly turned him to face the room in the wall. Arthur was on the floor in a pool of his own blood, clutching his stomach, while Lovino and Kiku where staring helplessly from the railing.

"Feliciano get the fuck out of here, that's not Alfred." Lovino tried to help.

"Oh Flavio, the only thing you _could_ do was shout insults." Al shoved Feliciano into room. "Would you look at that. All my enemies in one room. I could close the door now and watch you all starve. But I'm more in favour of getting a machine gun and reprinting this room red. Grey is such a boring colour."

Feliciano took a step forward. "You get out of Alfred. He doesn't want you there, I know how he feels." He directed the last part at Luciano, if he was listening. He then began shouting at Al, "Get out," continuously. He was so fierce about it that he drove Al to bump on the opposite wall. Lovino joined in then, "Get out, get out, get out, get out,"

Al couldn't take it. He started screaming.

It was at that moment did Ludwig become restless enough to enter the house. What he didn't expect to see was Feliciano with his fingers wrapped around a man's head shouting 'get out' over and over again at his face, while the man was screaming. What else was weird was not only the fact that Feliciano was even glowing slightly, but a Feliciano twin was also chanting the same words from where he sat handcuffed to a railing, with a bewildered Asian next to him and Arthur half bleeding to death on the floor.

Then Feliciano's eyes rolled back into their sockets, and he and the man he was shouting at subsequently fell in unison. Ludwig was able to catch Feliciano, but the other man collapsed on the floor.

-A few days later-

"So that's what possession is like, huh?"

Feliciano nodded knowingly.

"I think it's better if you're the one doing the possessing." Lovino stated simply.

The other two stared at him for a second before Alfred stood up. "Well, I've got to go. I have the reputation of a B&B to uphold."

Lovino stood up to follow. "That place is as good as gone. I don't particularly want to live there anyway, I don't know about you."

The two left the hospital room bickering over the future of that damned house.

Feliciano was left alone with the constant beeping to keep him company. It was just a flesh wound, Arthur would be up and drinking tea in no time. Feliciano still couldn't help but blame himself. The seat next to him was filled by a weight. For a brief terrifying moment he thought Luciano came to laugh at him. But those worries were put to rest as he saw the familiar red beads and white hair he had come to love.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Gilbert. So you're dead." He stated. It was the only thing he could think to say.

Gilbert smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, yes. Who'd have thought this amount of awesomeness would die out so quickly."

Feliciano smiled solemnly. He looked back at Arthur, not knowing what to say.

"Feliciano, you were the first person who talked to me in 3 years. Thank you."

Feliciano's apologetic smile turned more into a genuinely happy smile as he looked back at Gilbert. "I'm glad I could be here for you."

Gilbert took in a deep breath. "I need your help. I need you to find my murderer."

Feliciano blinked.

* * *

 **So there you have it. I actually have plans to turn this into a 6 part series if it gets popular enough, so if you want to see the next 4 parts then please share with your Hetalian and horror loving friends. Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review, all criticism is appreciated.**

 **Thanks again and I will be back for part 3 ;)**


End file.
